Patent Document 1 discloses a rotating electric machine that includes a stator and a rotor, which is arranged to face the stator. The rotor includes a laminated iron core, which is formed by laminating thin plates, conductive bars, which are inserted in holes that extend axially in the laminated iron core, and end rings located on the opposite ends of the laminated iron core in the axial direction. In a seventh embodiment of the above publication, each conductive bar has tapered ends, the end rings have tapered holes that match with the shape of the ends of the conductive bars, and the ends of the conductive bars are inserted in the holes of the end rings. A cooling fin and an imbalance correcting protrusion are integrally formed with each end ring in advance.
Patent Document 2 discloses a self-ventilated vehicle main electric motor that allows cooling air to flow inside by arranging axial flow fans on the opposite ends of the rotor iron core. In Patent Document 2, the width of the blades of each axial flow fan is reduced so that the distance from a bracket and a bearing box that face the axial flow fan to the blades of the axial flow fan is greater than the dimension of the blades in the axial direction at the average diameter position of the blades.